Draco and Roxanne Song fic Who Knew
by Live Forever Never Die
Summary: It's a songfic I came up with last night. I'm wondering maybe I should make it into a huge story. what you think? Pink-Who Knew


Song fic of Draco and Roxanne

**Song fic of Draco and Roxanne**

**Their love that was torn apart because of what happened in their sixth year.**

**Will they ever see each other again?**

**Pink-Who Knew**

**(I do not own the harry potter characters and I do not own Pink song Who Knew or Pink)**

You took my hand  
You showed me how

**Third Year:**

**Roxanne and Draco had been spending a lot of time together that they've gotten closer over the last few months. Draco had decided it was time to make a move. Draco had walked into the common room seeing Roxanne surrounded by the same group of friends she had since her first day of school when she transferred. He didn't want to do it in here just incase she turned him down and just wanted to be friends like they have been. Draco walked up to Roxanne and she smiled at him. He kindly asked to have a word with Roxanne. He was only kind to her and no one else. She was special to him that is why. He wanted to keep her around so he was everything he wasn't to everyone else to her. Roxanne and Draco had taken a walk to the lake and the sun was starting to set. She looked at it and smiled. This was the perfect moment. He took her hand and she turned to him. She had a question written on her face 'Why was he holding her hand?' He kissed her hand gently and asked, 'Would you be my girlfriend?' Her face turned a beautiful shade of pink and she smiled saying 'I thought you would never ask.' She put her arms around him and hugged him. **

You promised me you'd be around

I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me

**Third Year:**

**There was a lockdown at the school; Sirius Black had tried to enter the Gryffindor tower. Draco could see that Roxanne was afraid that something horrible was going to happen. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Snape had turned up in the common room telling the students that they will have to sleep in the Great Hall tonight with the rest of the student body because they have to see if Black was still around. Everyone started heading to put their pajamas on and grab a blanket and pillow. Draco held Roxanne back and said 'I promise you while I'm with you nothing will happen to you. No one is going to hurt you. I won't go anywhere, I won't leave you. I promise.'**

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

**Sixth Year:**

**In Roxannes third year, she remembered Draco telling her that he would never leave her. He promised that things will always be good for her. He promised her everything and she believed him because she loved him. Maybe not then but she grew to love him over the past three years. Now, she reads the letter that he had left her while sitting at the lake where he had asked her to be his girlfriend and be his date to the Yule Ball and where they had their times to talk, she was lonely. Roxanne was heart broken. They all knew that he was going to leave one day but she didn't want to believe them. He wrote to her the truth about everything but she was heartbroken sitting alone staring at the sunset by herself for the first time in three years. Who knew that he'd be gone?**

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool

**Fifth Year:**

**Draco and Roxanne were prefects and joined the Inquisitorial Squad for Umbridge. They could get away with murder. They were up all night having fun. They would talk about the stupidest things and how cool they were. They had taken everything to its advantage. They sat down in the common room laughing and having a good time around 1:00 in the morning when Draco turned to Roxanne and said, 'I'm convinced about something.' She asked what that was. He had told her that he was convinced that they were made for each other and that he loved her. That was the first time that he had told her that he loved her. 'I love you, Draco.'**

I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

**Fourth Year:**

**At the Yule Ball Draco and Roxanne had the time of their lives. Dancing, having fun, drinking all the juice, telling jokes about people, and kissing. He had left Roxanne in the middle of the dance floor. She was looking around and the music stopped. Everyone looked at the band and they announced that someone had to dedicate a song to a special young lady. When Roxanne saw Draco up on stage and pointed at her a spotlight went on her. She was blushing so bad. 'I dedicate this song for a very very special girl, my girlfriend, Roxanne McKenzie.' Everyone was totally shocked to see Malfoy do something like that. Another spotlight had went on him and he walked over to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. 'I love you' he said. "Gone Away" by Cold had come on and she started to cry.**

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

**Sixth Year:**

**Through out the years Snape had noticed Roxanne and Dracos relationship. He had to warn her without saying something. After Defense Against the Dark Arts he took her aside and told her, 'Too much of a good thing isn't good, Ms. McKenzie. I would count your blessings now before it's too late.' Roxanne of course didn't know what he was saying. Sure Draco and Proffessor Snape have been acting strange for a few months now, but what did it mean.**

I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

**Sixth year:**

**Roxanne hadn't opened the letter yet. Draco was missing. Professor Snape was missing. A lot of the Slytherins were missing too. Dumbledore was dead. Everyone was depressed or scared. Roxanne was both. It's been a couple days and she wanted answers. If Draco had gone, he would always hold a place inside her heart and head. He would always be on her mind. She loved him so much. **

That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew

**She didn't go back her seventh year:**

**She still remembers the last kiss they had. Right before she went to bed. He kissed her so passionately and so romantic. He loved her so much he never wanted to let go of her. She could of sworn she saw tears in his eyes. Like she said back in her sixth year he would always be on her mind. She knew that one day they will see each other again. Sooner or later, they will. One night while she was sleeping Draco had used the floo powder to see her. He walked into her parents house and quietly walked to her bedroom. He crept in making no noise and quietly shut the door. His heart was beating so hard against his chest. It would be the first time in a few months that he would see her but she won't be able to see him. If anyone knew he would be in so much trouble. He sat on her bed. She lay there, with dry tears down her cheeks and the letter he had left on her nightstand before he had left in her hand. He took a strand of hand out from her face and gently touched her face. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted to look into her beautiful eyes one more time. He bent down and kissed her lips. As soon as he did that she woke up and sat up. Draco had quickly hid under her bed. She touched her lips. 'Draco.' **

My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew

**When will they see each other again? Will they ever? Or will the war step in their way and they will never see each other again? Who knows?**

**Sooo…should I make this into a story. Or what?**


End file.
